


Carrying the Banner (Through it All)

by Jackcrutchie_is_my_otp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, No seriously how do I tag, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackcrutchie_is_my_otp/pseuds/Jackcrutchie_is_my_otp
Summary: //Should I be sorry?Yes.Am I sorry?No.//Events before and after the Strike. I suck at summaries.





	1. The Start of a Very Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/gifts).



It was about three a.m. when a shriek pierced the night.

"What does he want now," Elmer groaned. "He won't shut up!"

" I'll get it. " Buttons walked down the dark hall of his house. His parents had died and left him with five children to raise. And one of them was a tiny baby. Which kept him and Elmer awake all. The. Damn. Time. Buttons wearily picked up his baby brother. It seemed like he was a father of something.

"Please, please, be qui-i-et, pleeeease," he sang, except it had no time or melody and it was horribly off-key. " Please just go to sleeeep... " He felt arms wrap around him. He smiled and rocked the infant until the tiny demon fell asleep. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized it would be no use to try to get sleep. He had to get everyone ready for school of work or whatever and then leave for the lodging house at five thirty so he could be there with Elmer at six when the morning bell rang.

"I'se making breakfast today," Elmer declared, trying not to sound sleep-deprived. He gently kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

Buttons smiled and mumbled something that was meant to sound like a thank you, but came out as an incoherent garble. Elmer knew what he meant. So he just went to wake up his brothers and sisters.

* * *

At around five a.m., Crutchie was awake and getting ready for the day.

"I'm coldddd," Jack whined as Crutchie put on his vest.

"Because you're naked, put some damn clothes on."

" I miss youuuu. You're so far awayyyy. "

"We were as close as we could possibly be last night. Get up, Jackie."

Jack groaned in defeat and sat up. Crutchie chuckled at his boyfriend and straightened his cap. Well, not exactly straight, but still. He watched Jack attempt to put on his pants and finally figure out how to dress himself. Because sometimes Jack has a hard time with things, okay? And he watched fondly as he called to all the newsies to start the day.

* * *

It was five thirty. Race was asleep. He usually got up at around three so he could wake up, cuddle with Spot, have sex, more cuddling, pry himself off Spot, and walk over to Manhattan. Race woke up at five thirty-one. Spot could tell because of the string of Italian curse words coming from in front of him (because yes, Race is definitely a little spoon).

"Racer? Are you okay?"

"Spot! Have you been up this whole time? Actually, nevermind. If I miss a bell, Jack's gonna give away my bed!"

" How many nights a week do you spend in Brooklyn ? Seven. And zero in 'Hattan. "

"I'm so late... Jack's gonna fucking kill me!"

" Nah, he knows I'll have his head as a trophy and hanging on my lodging house wall if he does. Anyway, why don't you be a little later?" Spot ground his hips against Race's.

"Spottt, now Ise gotta figure out how to wear pants."

Spot just laughed.

* * *

Race walked into the lodging house smoking a cigar and looking utterly drained. He was trying to ignore all the whooping. Newsies could be obnoxious. Couldn't they direct their attention to someone else? Jack looked just as bad as him, but no one picked on Jack. Crutchie could be downright _scary_.

"If youse don't stop, I'se'll set Spotty on ya," he shouted at Albert.

Albert nodded, smirking. "Yeah, he'll probably be here soon anyway."

"Why?"

Albert just looked Race up and down. Race looked down. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt that was far too short and black pants that looked like shorts on him. He groaned and went to Finch to steal some of his food.

Everyone was sitting together, chattering about god-knows-what. At least the teasing had died down. Crutchie was sipping his tea (because Crutchie loves tea and that's the tea) while Jack was practically hanging off of him. Davey was sitting next to Jack awkwardly because anxiety and sort of listening to Blink tell him everything about his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I think we're all queer here," Blink said. "I'm queer, Jack's queer-"

"I'm not queer!" Jack was suddenly very invested in the conversation.

Crutchie lifted an eyebrow over his cup of tea. "You was last night."

The room went silent. The snarky ball of sunshine just roasted Jack. Crutchie kept sipping his tea. Jack looked like a tomato. The room resumed its chaos. 

Davey was searching for something to say to Jack. He can't people today, okay?

"I... uh... like your... um... top..."

"I have a name, you know," Crutchie said calmly.

It would be an understatement to say the newsies lost their sht. He heard yells of 'twice in less than one day's and 'who corrupted our poor sweet Crutchie.'

He just smiled and cupped his tea.


	2. Okay, Maybe This Day Isn't So Normal After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short the last chapter was and how bad grammar was, I was writing it on the shittiest tablet in the history of tablets, so,,
> 
> Oh, and thank you im_dying_inside! Check out their stories, they're really great.

"I can't believe I's lost 50 cents in ONE day!" (50 cents in 1899 is 15 dollars in today's money, I did research.) Albert counted out another dime he'd have to give to Race. "Seriously! Foist I bet Race 30 cents-"

"A stupid move, really," Blink added.

"Shut up! That Crutchie couldn't make two-"

"Yeah, we saw how _that_ went."

"Well, anyway, then I bet him a dime he couldn't talk his way into Weasel and the Delanceys into givin' him a hundred papes fer free, and then? He did? And then I bet him another 10 cents he couldn't get Spot to give him a piggy back ride all day, and there he is-" Albert pointed at Race and Spot with a stolen cigar, walking around Sheepshead with Race on Spot's back. "Being all mushy and lovey an' shit."

Blink rolled his eyes. "Well, I got papes ta sell, and I can't listen ta you gripe all day long, so goodbye."

"But I'm not done complainin' yet!"

Blink continued walking away, suppressing laughter as he did so. "Oh, poor baby. Look, you's almost done with yer stack, you'll be fine. Find Finch."

Albert groaned and continued selling. He still wasn't happy about losing 50 cents. 

* * *

Buttons had sold all his papes already. He _had_ to be a fast seller, as he had to go pick up his sister from school, check on his baby brother, make sure the twins hadn't killed each other at daycare, and pray that his brother hadn't gotten into a fight. But he had, as he had gotten a message from the shoe-shining company (is that a thing?) that his 8 year old brother had tried to beat up a customer. 

So there he was, walking his brother, Ezra, home. 

"Ez, what did I say about getting into fights?"

"But he was being-"

"He was wrong, I'll give you that, but there are six people in this family and we can't starve! I have to be able to support us, and you getting fired? Not supporting. Look, newsies and shoe-shiners don't make a lot, and we might have to take your sister out of school too so she can get a full-time job."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But tomorrow you gotta look for a new job, okay, Ez?"

"Okay." 

Buttons turned to his sister, Olivia, who they called Ollie, and the twins. "Ollie, can you go to work a little early? Ez can watch the twins, can't he?"

"Me? Uh... I guess," Ezra mumbled.

"Yeah. I don't think they'll mind if I show up a little early. It'll help with the afternoon rush."

"Great. I'll take Robbie. No offense, Ez, but I don't trust you with a baby. Don't set anything on fire and use common sense. I'll be back with Elmer later tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Buttons unlocked the door and stepped inside his house. Ollie went to her room to get in her uniform and Ezra put the twins, Emma and Emily, in their bouncer. Buttons picked up his baby brother, Noah, and woke him up from his nap. 

"Hey, Noah," he cooed. "Do you wanna go see my friends again today?" Noah smiled as Buttons strapped him into a baby carrier he had made. It wasn't made very _well_ , but it worked. 

"Bye, guys," he yelled as he stepped out the door. "I expect the house in one piece when I come back."

* * *

The newsies had gathered at Jacobi's for their late lunch/early dinner. Buttons and Elmer never ate anything, as Elmer would be cooking a more on-time dinner later. They had all ordered the cheapest sandwiches they could find and waters. Except Albert, he ordered a seltzer, which he never paid for, so he ended up with a glass of water. Jacobi was used to it.

It had been mostly quiet until Spot came running in with none other than the infamous Racetrack Higgins on his back, carrying a huge crate of bottles.

"Guess what we found!"

"Race, why are you so loud?" Albert covered his ears. 

"We found- actually, we don't know. But I _hope_ it's some form of alcohol!" 

Spot put Race down. "Don't get too drunk. I'm not dragging your sorry drunk ass out of another fight. I've already lost count of how many times I've done that this week." Spot walked back out, leaving Race sitting on the floor.

Race stared at the door for a moment before shouting, "Let's get dru-" A loud wail interrupted him. Buttons pushed open the door with Noah strapped to his chest. "Nevermind! I demand a turn holding the baby!"

"After last time? Not a chance."  
  
"That wasn't my fault! Look, just because I decided giving him coffee-"

"Nope. Elmer and Crutchie get to hold him. That's it. Everyone else has to pay a dime and compose a poem about how they will be a responsible baby-holder." Everyone stared at Albert.

"That was one time!"

Elmer rolled his eyes and took Noah from Buttons.

"One last rule: First priority goes to his fathers, me or Elmer," Race made kissy faces at them. "Stop it, Race, we all know about you and Spot adopting a stray cat. Second priority goes to Crutchie, who is now his, I dunno, uncle? Godfather? Only mature person?"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "I'm mature!" He continued blowing bubbles in his water. Crutchie rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the RENT reference? And I accidentally ended with Crutchie again. Oops?


	3. Why Isn't it Normal? Surprise! It's the Fourth of July and Race Has Booze and Illegal Fireworks (Courtesy of Spot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would leave this story alone for a while, but...  
> Here I am.  
> Updating twice in the same day.  
> Welp.

Cut to Elmer leaving Noah with Crutchie to go and surprise the twins and Ezra by taking them out to set off illegal fireworks and Buttons going to take Olivia out of work. Crutchie was fending off the newsies and cooing at the baby with Jack. He insisted Jack wash his hands before touching the baby, though.

"Jack, one day we are getting a kid."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that a suggestion or a command?"

Crutchie looked up at Jack, holding back laughter. "Excuse me, is the one and only Jackson Francis Sullivan Kelly trying to say he's not the biggest little kid person there is? Did you already forget about that time you drunkenly professed your love for me after the strike and about how we would get married and buy a house and adopt a dog and three children?"

The newsies exploded with laughter. He heard Race mocking him, saying, "JaCkSoN fRaNcIs SuLlIvAn KeLlY." He also heard Albert howling with laughter about Jack and Crutchie living in a house with a huge dog and three kids. And then there was Jack, whining and looking like a tomato.

Spot almost broke down the door with all of the Brooklyn newsies and carrying a BUNCH of illegal fireworks. Jacobi shooed them out and they all gathered in an alley. Elmer, Buttons, and Buttons' family pushed their way through the crowd and the Brooklyn leader who was connected at the lips with the second-in-command of Manhattan. Buttons collected Noah and Olivia went to find her girlfriends Smalls and Sniper. Ezra immediately ran to Albert and the twins started trying to push Spot and Race apart so they could get attention.

After everyone had found their people (and Spot was making a big show of being able to carry the twins _and_ his boyfriend), Jack stepped up on a crate.

"Newsies of New York! Today, 123 years ago, people... made.. America?"

Spot rolled his eyes. "Step aside, amateur. I have alcohol and illegal fireworks, so lets get drunk and set some shit on fire!" He looked at the twins. "Don't repeat that word. Okay, booze on the left, and firecrackers on the right. Race, you WILL be sharing your lighter. Kids, point your sparklers away from people, don't set anything on fire unless Crutchie says you can, because he's probably the only mature person here, and DON'T do anything Race says you can do. Oh, and Race made pasta. It's in bowls next to the thing I'm standing on. Romeo, don't eat all of it. Now have fun!"

* * *

The next few hours are filled with drunk newsies and fire and noise and couples kissing. For the second and last time that night, Spot stood on the makeshift podium.

"I interrupt this night for an important message. Race, I'm not sorry. I know this is what you would want. And no, I haven't had too many drinks and no I'm not breaking up with you. Quite the opposite, actually." Spot held up a little bronze band. "I know a guy who owes me a favor. And I'm not stupid, I know we can't _actually_ do this because of homophobic bullshit, but marry me? Please? We can just- oomph!"

He was cut off by Race flinging himself at him and screaming "YESYESYESYESYES!"

Spot picked him up bridal-style and carried him off towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. "NOBODY is allowed in my room for the night. I don't CARE if someone punched you. Unless someone is dying or the lodging house is burning down, NOBODY is going to interrupt us. Got that?"

People continued laughing and partying, eventually pairing off. 

Maybe this wasn't a normal day. But it was certainly fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, by the way. I'm enjoying this WAY too much.


	4. Race is Kind Of A Magpie? (Example: Ooh! Shiny! -Racetrack, 1899)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a dream I had.

"Hey, Spot. Spot. Spot. Spooooooooo-" Race started poking the boy next to him.

"What, Higgins?"

"It's Higgins-Conlon now, thanks to you."

"Shut up."

"Hey Spot." Race resumed poking him. Spot turned over to face his husband.

"What?" He propped himself up on one elbow. "What is so fucking important you's gotta wake me up?"

"Do you really play the trombone?"

"Yeah, and the trumpet and the tuba. Now GO TO SLEEP. With you yellin' shit like 'harder' and 'faster' the entire time," Spot watched Race blush furiously. "I thought ya would be real tired." Race lightly slapped him and turned on his side.

* * *

"Spot."

"Jesus, what's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?"

"I dunno, not sleep with me?" Race sat up and began to get dressed.

"Slow claps." Spot leaned over to press a kiss to Race's head. "Anyway. What was you's gonna ask me, babe?"

"How do you crack your knuckles?"

Spot sighed and got out of his bed, pulling on some pants.

"How do you's come up with the randomest shit? Whateva'. You just..." Spot took Race's hands and tried to do the same thing he did. "I don't think you can do that. You're all bony an' poky an' hard. Ya can't -"

"Knuckles ain't the only thing about me that's hard." Race winked.

Spot glanced down. "Oh my god, Race. Did you just make up that entire conversation so you could make a joke?" Race grinned. "I love you, you ridiculous, pretty, boy."

* * *

**Cut to the evening. Jack hears noise coming from the alleyway behind the lodging house when walking home with Crutchie.**

"What _is_ that racket? "

Crutchie shrugged. "Probably Race."

Jack nodded but walked into the alley to investigate. There was, indeed, Race. With Spot (no surprise there). And a trumpet.

"Where did you get that?" Race turned around.

"I didn't steal it!"

Jack signed and turned to Spot to re-ask his question. "Conlon."

"Higgins-Conlon."

"Spot. Where did Race get the trumpet?"

"Not from you."

"Spot."

"He found it in an alley, and I'm teaching him how to play it."

"Okay... Well... Just..."

"Have fun and don't make too much noise. And don't bother Jack and I unless you want to be scarred for life." Jack blushed and Crutchie grabbed his hand and sashayed into the lodging house like the diva he is. "Oh, and Race?" Race looked up. Crutchie grinned his shit-eating grin. "Use protection." He stumbled inside quickly to avoid get hit with Spot's hat.

After a while, Race came inside and sat on the couch next to Albert.

"Guys, what's the most badass instrument?"

There was a chorus of 'are you high's and 'shut up's.

"No, no, I'm serious. I think the trombone is really cool."

"You're just saying' that cuz you're husband is a... Tromboner?"

"Jack, NO." Crutchie covered his boyfriend's mouth. "And Jack, I love you and your guitar very much-"

He was interrupted by Race screeching, "WHEN A MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH -"

"Be quiet, you obnoxious bastard." The room went silent. Crutchie was good at making people be quiet. "Thank you. As I was saying, I actually think trombones are great. Though I am a bit biased, being able to play one an' all that."

Jack pried Crutchie's hand off of his mouth. "Wait wait wait. You ply the trombone?"

"Yeah, I know a bit."

Elmer raised his hand slowly. "I can play the fiddle."

"I know a bit of cello. I don't think we could find one, but... " Buttons trailed off.

"I can play the saxophone," Albert offered.

Finch raised his hand. "Clarinet!"

"Really?" Mush asked. "Me too!"

"I'm a trumpeter myself," Blink added.

"Don't you guys need a pianist?" Romeo grinned and mimed playing the keyboard.

"I didn't know all of you can play instruments! I can play a drum set pretty well," Specs said.

"Guys, we should start a band!" Race yelled .

Henry snorted. "Like we need Race ta be louda. Yeah, guys! Let's give Race a noisemaker! Great idea. Not. Oh, and how will we _get_ these instruments?"

Everyone looked at Race accusingly. "I didn't steal it! We can look around. I found a trumpet in an alleyway behind the music hall. I could -"

Finch spoke up, "I know a couple of pretty good theives."

"We aren't going to STEAL anything!" Jack stood up. "We're going to find some and have people steal shit for us." The newsies erupted in cheers at the excitement of starting a band. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice- also I has anxiety


End file.
